The present invention relates to C-aryl glucosides which are inhibitors of sodium dependent glucose transporters found in the intestine and kidney (SGLT2) and to a method for treating diabetes, especially type II diabetes, as well as hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, obesity, hypertriglyceridemia, Syndrome X, diabetic complications, atherosclerosis and related diseases, employing such C-aryl glucosides alone or in combination with one, two or more other type antidiabetic agent and/or one, two or more other type therapeutic agents such as hypolipidemic agents.
Approximately 100 million people worldwide suffer from type II diabetes (NIDDM), which is characterized by hyperglycemia due to excessive hepatic glucose production and peripheral insulin resistance, the root causes for which are as yet unknown. Hyperglycemia is considered to be the major risk factor for the development of diabetic complications, and is likely to contribute directly to the impairment of insulin secretion seen in advanced NIDDM. Normalization of plasma glucose in NIDDM patients would be predicted to improve insulin action, and to offset the development of diabetic complications. An inhibitor of the sodium-dependent glucose transporter SGLT2 in the kidney would be expected to aid in the normalization of plasma glucose levels, and perhaps body weight, by enhancing glucose excretion.
The development of novel, safe, and orally active antidiabetic agents is also desired in order to complement existing therapies, including the sulfonylureas, thiazolidinediones, metformin, and insulin, and to avoid the potential side effects associated with the use of these other agents.
Hyperglycemia is a hallmark of type II diabetes (NIDDM); consistent control of plasma glucose levels in diabetes can offset the development of diabetic complications and beta cell failure seen in advanced disease. Plasma glucose is normally filtered in the kidney in the glomerulus and actively reabsorbed in the proximal tubule. SGLT2 appears to be the major transporter responsible for the reuptake of glucose at this site. The SGLT specific inhibitor phlorizin or closely related analogs inhibit this reuptake process in diabetic rodents and dogs resulting in normalization of plasma glucose levels by promoting glucose excretion without hypoglycemic side effects. Long term (6 month) treatment of Zucker diabetic rats with an SGLT2 inhibitor has been reported to improve insulin response to glycemia, improve insulin sensitivity, and delay the onset of nephropathy and neuropathy in these animals, with no detectable pathology in the kidney and no electrolyte imbalance in plasma. Selective inhibition of SGLT2 in diabetic patients would be expected to normalize plasma glucose by enhancing the excretion of glucose in the urine, thereby improving insulin sensitivity, and delaying the development of diabetic complications.
Ninety percent of glucose reuptake in the kidney occurs in the epithelial cells of the early S1 segment of the renal cortical proximal tubule, and SGLT2 is likely to be the major transporter responsible for this reuptake. SGLT2 is a 672 amino acid protein containing 14 membrane-spanning segments that is predominantly expressed in the early S1 segment of the renal proximal tubules. The substrate specificity, sodium dependence, and localization of SGLT2 are consistent with the properties of the high capacity, low affinity, sodium-dependent glucose transporter previously characterized in human cortical kidney proximal tubules. In addition, hybrid depletion studies implicate SGLT2 as the predominant Na+/glucose cotransporter in the S1 segment of the proximal tubule, since virtually all Na-dependent glucose transport activity encoded in mRNA from rat kidney cortex is inhibited by an antisense oligonucleotide specific to rat SGLT2. SGLT2 is a candidate gene for some forms of familial glucosuria, a genetic abnormality in which renal glucose reabsorption is impaired to varying degrees. None of these syndromes investigated to date map to the SGLT2 locus on chromosome 16. However, the studies of highly homologous rodent SGLTs strongly implicate SGLT2 as the major renal sodium-dependent transporter of glucose and suggest that the glucosuria locus that has been mapped encodes an SGLT2 regulator. Inhibition of SGLT2 would be predicted to reduce plasma glucose levels via enhanced glucose excretion in diabetic patients.
SGLT1, another Na-dependent glucose cotransporter that is 60% identical to SGLT2 at the amino acid level, is expressed in the small intestine and in the more distal S3 segment of the renal proximal tubule. Despite their sequence similarities, human SGLT1 and SGLT2 are biochemically distinguishable. For SGLT1, the molar ratio of Na+ to glucose transported is 2:1, whereas for SGLT2, the ratio is 1:1. The Km for Na+ is 32 and 250-300 mM for SGLT1 and SGLT2, respectively. Km values for uptake of glucose and the nonmetabolizable glucose analog xcex1-methyl-D-glucopyranoside (AMG) are similar for SGLT1 and SGLT2, i.e. 0.8 and 1.6 mM (glucose) and 0.4 and 1.6 mM (AMG) for SGLT1 and SGLT2 transporters, respectively. However, the two transporters do vary in their substrate specificities for sugars such as galactose, which is a substrate for SGLT1 only.
Administration of phlorizin, a specific inhibitor of SGLT activity, provided proof of concept in vivo by promoting glucose excretion, lowering fasting and fed plasma glucose, and promoting glucose utilization without hypoglycemic side effects in several diabetic rodent models and in one canine diabetes model. No adverse effects on plasma ion balance, renal function or renal morphology have been observed as a consequence of phlorizin treatment for as long as two weeks. In addition, no hypoglycemic or other adverse effects have been observed when phlorizin is administered to normal animals, despite the presence of glycosuria. Administration of an inhibitor of renal SGLTs for a 6-month period (Tanabe Seiyaku) was reported to improve fasting and fed plasma glucose, improve insulin secretion and utilization in obese NIDDM rat models, and offset the development of nephropathy and neuropathy in the absence of hypoglycemic or renal side effects.
Phlorizin itself is unattractive as an oral drug since it is a nonspecific SGLT1/SGLT2 inhibitor that is hydrolyzed in the gut to its aglycone phloretin, which is a potent inhibitor of facilitated glucose transport. Concurrent inhibition of facilitative glucose transporters (GLUTs) is undesirable since such inhibitors would be predicted to exacerbate peripheral insulin resistance as well as promote hypoglycemia in the CNS. Inhibition of SGLT1 could also have serious adverse consequences as is illustrated by the hereditary syndrome glucose/galactose malabsorption (GGM), in which mutations in the SGLT1 cotransporter result in impaired glucose uptake in the intestine, and life-threatening diarrhea and dehydration. The biochemical differences between SGLT2 and SGLT1, as well as the degree of sequence divergence between them, allow for identification of selective SGLT2 inhibitors.
The familial glycosuria syndromes are conditions in which intestinal glucose transport, and renal transport of other ions and amino acids, are normal. Familial glycosuria patients appear to develop normally, have normal plasma glucose levels, and appear to suffer no major health deficits as a consequence of their disorder, despite sometimes quite high (110-114 g/daily) levels of glucose excreted. The major symptoms evident in these patients include polyphagia, polyuria and polydipsia, and the kidneys appear to be normal in structure and function. Thus, from the evidence available thus far, defects in renal reuptake of glucose appear to have minimal long term negative consequences in otherwise normal individuals.
The following references disclose C-aryl glucosides SGLT2 inhibitors for treating diabetes.
WO 01/27128 discloses compounds of the structure 
where
A is O, S, NH, or (CH2)n where n is 0-3;
R1, R2 and R2a are independently hydrogen, OH, OR5, alkyl, CF3, OCHF2, OCF3, SR5i or halogen, etc;
R3 and R4 are independently hydrogen, OH, OR5a, OAryl, OCH2Aryl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, CF3, xe2x80x94OCHF2, xe2x80x94OCF3, halogen, etc. These compounds are reported to be inhibitors of the SGLT2 transporter and consequently represent a mode for treatment of diabetes and complications thereof.
WO 98/31697 discloses compounds of the structure 
Where Ar includes, among others, phenyl, biphenyl, diphenylmethane, diphenylethane, and diphenylether, and R1 is a glycoside, R2 is H, OH, amino, halogen, carboxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or carboxamido, and R3 is hydrogen, alkyl, or acyl, and k, m, and n are independently 1-4. A subset of compounds disclosed in WO 98/31697 contains compounds of the following structures 
which are disclosed for use in the treatment or prevention of inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, infections, cancer, and cancer metastasis, reperfusion disorders, thrombosis, ulcer, wounds, osteoporosis, diabetes mellitus and atherosclerosis, among others.
In accordance with the present invention, a C-aryl glucoside compound is provided which has the structure 
including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, all stereoisomers thereof, and all prodrug esters thereof.
The compound of formula I possesses activity as inhibitors of the sodium dependent glucose transporters found in the intestine and kidney of mammals and is useful in the treatment of diabetes and the micro- and macrovascular complications of diabetes such as retinopathy, neuropathy, nephropathy, and wound healing.
The present invention provides for compound of formula I, pharmaceutical compositions employing such a compound and for methods of using such a compound.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating or delaying the progression or onset of diabetes, especially type I and type II diabetes, including complications of diabetes, including retinopathy, neuropathy, nephropathy and delayed wound healing, and related diseases such as insulin resistance (impaired glucose homeostasis), hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, elevated blood levels of fatty acids or glycerol, obesity, hyperlipidemia including hypertriglyceridemia, Syndrome X, atherosclerosis and hypertension, and for increasing high density lipoprotein levels, wherein a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of structure I is administered to a human patient in need of treatment.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating diabetes and related diseases as defined above and hereinafter, wherein a therapeutically effective amount of a combination of a compound of structure I and another type of antidiabetic agent and/or another type of therapeutic agent such as a hypolipidemic agent is administered to a human patient in need of treatment.
The conditions, diseases, and maladies collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cSyndrome Xxe2x80x9d (also known as Metabolic Syndrome) are detailed in Johannsson J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 82, 727-34 (1997).
The term xe2x80x9cother type of therapeutic agentsxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to one or more antidiabetic agents (other than SGLT2 inhibitors of formula I), one or more anti-obesity agents, anti-hypertensive agents, anti-platelet agents, anti-atherosclerotic agents and/or one or more lipid-lowering agents (including anti-atherosclerosis agents).
In the above method of the invention, the compound of structure I of the invention will be employed in a weight ratio to the one, two or more antidiabetic agent and/or one, two or more other type therapeutic agent (depending upon its mode of operation) within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 300:1, preferably from about 0.1:1 to about 10:1.
The compound of formula I of the invention can be prepared as shown in the following reaction scheme and description thereof wherein temperatures are expressed in degrees Centigrade.
Compound of formula I can be prepared as shown in Scheme 1 by treatment of compound of formula II 
with a base such as LiOH or NaOH in a solvent such as a 1:2:3 mixture of H2O/THF/MeOH or aq. MeOH or aq. EtOH.
The compound of formula II (which is a novel intermediate that readily crystallizes) provides a convenient means to purify crude compound of formula Ia which was obtained as a mixture of xcex1 and xcex2 anomers.
The compound of formula II can be prepared by treatment of compound of formula Ia with Ac2O in a solvent such as CH2Cl2 containing pyridine and a catalyst such as dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP). 
Compounds of formula Ia can be prepared by reduction of a compound of formula III with a reducing agent such as Et3SiH in a solvent such as 1:1 CH2Cl2/MeCN at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst such as BF3.Et2O. 
The compound of formula II can alternatively be prepared from compound of formula III by first acetylating compound of formula III with Ac2O in a solvent such toluene or CH2Cl2 containing a base such as Hunig""s base or Et3N and a catalyst such as DMAP to generate compound of formula IV. 
Subsequent conversion of compound of formula IV to compound of formula II can be achieved by treatment at 20xc2x0 treatmentwith a reducing agent such as Et3SiH in a solvent such as MeCN containing 1 equiv of H2O and a Lewis acid catalyst such as BF3.Et2O. 
The compound of formula III can be prepared, as outlined in Scheme 2, by 1) addition of a cold THF solution of an aryl lithium of formula V to a persilylated gluconolactone of formula VI in a solvent such as toluene at xe2x88x9275xc2x0. Subsequently, a methanol solution of a protic acid such methanesulfonic acid (MSA) is added after 30 min and the solution stirred at 20xc2x0 until transformation of the intermediary lactol to III is complete. 
The compound of formula VI can be prepared by treatment of commercially available D-gluconolactone with a silylating agent such as trimethylsilyl chloride in a solvent such as THF containing a base such as N-methylmorpholine.
The compound of formula V can be prepared by treatment of compound of formula VII with an alkyl lithium such as n-BuLi or t-BuLi in a solvent such as THF at xe2x88x9275xc2x0. 
The compound of formula VII can be readily prepared by treatment of compound of formula VIII with a reducing agent such as Et3SiH in a solvent such as 1:1 CH2Cl2/MeCN at 0xc2x0-20xc2x0 in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst such as BF3.Et2O. 
The compound of formula VIII can be prepared by Friedel-Craft acylation of commercially available ethoxybenzene (phenetole) with 2-chloro-5-bromobenzoyl chloride in a solvent such as CH2Cl2 containing an equivalent of a Lewis Acid such as AlCl3 or AlBr3.
2-Chloro-5-bromobenzoyl chloride is readily prepared from commercially available 2-chloro-5-bromobenzoic acid by treatment with oxalyl chloride in a solvent such as CH2Cl2 containing a catalytic amount of DMF. 
Listed below are definitions of various terms used in the description of the instant invention. These definitions apply to the terms as they are used throughout the specification (unless they are otherwise limited in specific instances) either individually or as part of a larger group.
The following abbreviations are employed herein:
Ph=phenyl
Bn=benzyl
t-Bu=tertiary butyl
Me=methyl
Et=ethyl
TMS=trimethylsilyl
TBS=tert-butyldimethylsilyl
THF=tetrahydrofuran
Et2O=diethyl ether
EtOAc=ethyl acetate
DMF=dimethyl formamide
MeOH=methanol
EtOH=ethanol
i-PrOH=isopropanol
HOAc or AcOH=acetic acid
TFA=trifluoroacetic acid
i-Pr2NEt=diisopropylethylamine
Et3N=triethylamine
DMAP=4-dimethylaminopyridine
NaBH4=sodium borohydride
n-BuLi=n-butyllithium
Pd/C=palladium on carbon
KOH=potassium hydroxide
NaOH=sodium hydroxide
LiOH=lithium hydroxide
K2CO3=potassium carbonate
NaHCO3=sodium bicarbonate
Ar=argon
N2=nitrogen
min=minute(s)
h or hr=hour(s)
L=liter
mL=milliliter
xcexcL=microliter
g=gram(s)
mg=milligram(s)
mol=moles
mmol=millimole(s)
meq=milliequivalent
RT=room temperature
sat or sat""d=saturated
aq.=aqueous
TLC=thin layer chromatography
HPLC=high performance liquid chromatography
LC/MS=high performance liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry
MS or Mass Spec=mass spectrometry
NMR=nuclear magnetic resonance
mp=melting point
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes both straight and branched chain hydrocarbons containing 1 to 8 carbons, and the terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes both straight and branched chain hydrocarbons containing 1 to 20 carbons, preferably 1 to 10 carbons, more preferably 1 to 8 carbons, in the normal chain, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, the various branched chain isomers thereof, and the like as well as such groups including 1 to 4 substituents such as halo, for example F, Br, Cl or I or CF3, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aryl(aryl) or diaryl, arylalkyl, arylalkyloxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkyloxy, optionally substituted amino, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, acyl, alkanoyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, cycloheteroalkyl, arylheteroaryl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, aryloxyaryl, alkylamido, alkanoylamino, arylcarbonylamino, nitro, cyano, thiol, haloalkyl, trihaloalkyl and/or alkylthio.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes saturated or partially unsaturated (containing 1 or 2 double bonds) cyclic hydrocarbon groups containing 1 to 3 rings, including monocyclicalkyl, bicyclicalkyl and tricyclicalkyl, containing a total of 3 to 20 carbons forming the rings, preferably 3 to 10 carbons, forming the ring and which may be fused to 1 or 2 aromatic rings as described for aryl, which include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl and cyclododecyl, cyclohexenyl, 
any of which groups may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents such as halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkylamido, alkanoylamino, oxo, acyl, arylcarbonylamino, amino, nitro, cyano, thiol and/or alkylthio and/or any of the alkyl substituents.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to alkyl linked to a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine, and iodine, with chlorine or fluorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cmetal ionxe2x80x9d refers to alkali metal ions such as sodium, potassium or lithium and alkaline earth metal ions such as magnesium and calcium, as well as zinc and aluminum.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group refers to monocyclic and bicyclic aromatic groups containing 6 to 10 carbons in the ring portion (such as phenyl or naphthyl including 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl) and may optionally include one to three additional rings fused to a carbocyclic ring or a heterocyclic ring (such as aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl rings for example 
and may be optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, or 3 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, alkynyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylalkenyl, aminocarbonylaryl, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, arylazo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroarylheteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino wherein the amino includes 1 or 2 substituents (which are alkyl, aryl or any of the other aryl compounds mentioned in the definitions), thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkoxyarylthio, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylamino and arylsulfonaminocarbonyl and/or any of the alkyl substituents set out herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aralkyl or aryl groups linked to an oxygen atom.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aralkyl or aryl groups linked to a sulfur atom.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d group as defined above which includes from 2 to 9, preferably from 2 to 5, halo substituents, such as F or Cl, preferably F, such as CF3CH2, CF3 or CF3CF2CH2.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyhaloalkyloxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d group as defined above which includes from 2 to 9, preferably from 2 to 5, halo substituents, such as F or Cl, preferably F, such as CF3CH2O, CF3O or CF3CF2CH2O.
The term xe2x80x9cprodrug estersxe2x80x9d as employed herein includes esters and carbonates formed by reacting one or more hydroxyls of compounds of formula I with alkyl, alkoxy, or aryl substituted acylating agents employing procedures known to those skilled in the art to generate acetates, pivalates, methylcarbonates, benzoates and the like. In addition, prodrug esters which are known in the art for carboxylic and phosphorus acid esters such as methyl, ethyl, benzyl and the like.
Examples of such prodrug esters include 
Where the compound of structure I are in acid form they may form a pharmaceutically acceptable salt such as alkali metal salts such as lithium, sodium or potassium, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium or magnesium as well as zinc or aluminum and other cations such as ammonium, choline, diethanolamine, lysine (D or L), ethylenediamine, t-butylamine, t-octylamine, tris-(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane (TRIS), N-methyl glucosamine (NMG), triethanolamine and dehydroabietylamine.
All stereoisomers of the compound of the instant invention are contemplated, either in admixture or in pure or substantially pure form. The compound of the present invention can have asymmetric centers at any of the carbon atoms including any one of the R substituents. Consequently, compound of formula I can exist in enantiomeric or diastereomeric forms or in mixtures thereof. The processes for preparation can utilize racemates, enantiomers or diastereomers as starting materials. When diastereomeric or enantiomeric products are prepared, they can be separated by conventional methods for example, chromatographic or fractional crystallization.
Where desired, the compound of structure I may be used in combination with one or more other types of antidiabetic agents and/or one or more other types of therapeutic agents which may be administered orally in the same dosage form, in a separate oral dosage form or by injection.
The other type of antidiabetic agent which may be optionally employed in combination with the SGLT2 inhibitor of formula I may be 1,2,3 or more antidiabetic agents or antihyperglycemic agents including insulin secretagogues or insulin sensitizers, or other antidiabetic agents preferably having a mechanism of action different from SGLT2 inhibition and may include biguanides, sulfonyl ureas, glucosidase inhibitors, PPAR xcex3 agonists such as thiazolidinediones, aP2 inhibitors, PPAR xcex1/xcex3 dual agonists, dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DP4) inhibitors, and/or meglitinides, as well as insulin, glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), PTP1B inhibitors, glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors and/or glucos-6-phosphatase inhibitors.
The other types of therapeutic agents which may be optionally employed in combination with the SGLT2 inhibitor of formula I include anti-obesity agents, antihypertensive agents, antiplatelet agents, antiatherosclerotic agents and/or lipid lowering agents.
The SGLT2 inhibitor of formula I may also be optionally employed in combination with agents for treating complications of diabetes. These agents include PKC inhibitors and/or AGE inhibitors.
It is believed that the use of the compound of structure I in combination with 1, 2, 3 or more other antidiabetic agents produces antihyperglycemic results greater than that possible from each of these medicaments alone and greater than the combined additive anti-hyperglycemic effects produced by these medicaments.
The other antidiabetic agent may be an oral antihyperglycemic agent preferably a biguanide such as metformin or phenformin or salts thereof, preferably metformin HCl.
Where the other antidiabetic agent is a biguanide, the compound of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to biguanide within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.1:1 to about 5:1.
The other antidiabetic agent may also preferably be a sulfonyl urea such as glyburide (also known as glibenclamide), glimepiride (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,785), glipizide, gliclazide or chlorpropamide, other known sulfonylureas or other antihyperglycemic agents which act on the ATP-dependent channel of the xcex2-cells, with glyburide and glipizide being preferred, which may be administered in the same or in separate oral dosage forms.
The compound of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the sulfonyl urea in the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.2:1 to about 10:1.
The oral antidiabetic agent may also be a glucosidase inhibitor such as acarbose (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,769) or miglitol (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,436), which may be administered in the same or in a separate oral dosage forms.
The compound of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the glucosidase inhibitor within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.5:1 to about 50:1.
The compound of structure I may be employed in ombination with a PPAR xcex3 agonist such as a thiazolidinedione oral anti-diabetic agent or other insulin sensitizers (which has an insulin sensitivity effect in NIDDM patients) such as troglitazone (Warner-Lambert""s Rezulin(copyright), disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,912), rosiglitazone (SKB), pioglitazone (Takeda), Mitsubishi""s MCC-555 (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,016), Glaxo-Welcome""s GL-262570, englitazone (CP-68722, Pfizer) or darglitazone (CP-86325, Pfizer, isaglitazone (MIT/JandJ), JTT-501 (JPNT/PandU), L-895645 (Merck), R-119702 (Sankyo/WL), NN-2344 (Dr. Reddy/NN), or YM-440 (Yamanouchi), preferably rosiglitazone and pioglitazone.
The compound of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the thiazolidinedione in an amount within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.2:1 to about 10:1.
The sulfonyl urea and thiazolidinedione in amounts of less than about 150 mg oral antidiabetic agent may be incorporated in a single tablet with the compound of structure I.
The compound of structure I may also be employed in combination with an antihyperglycemic agent such as insulin or with glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) such as GLP-1(1-36) amide, GLP-1(7-36) amide, GLP-1(7-37) (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,492 to Habener, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), as well as AC2993 (Amylen) and LY-315902 (Lilly), which may be administered via injection, intranasal, or by transdermal or buccal devices.
Where present, metformin, the sulfonyl ureas, such as glyburide, glimepiride, glipyride, glipizide, chlorpropamide and gliclazide and the glucosidase inhibitors acarbose or miglitol or insulin (injectable, pulmonary, buccal, or oral) may be employed in formulations as described above and in amounts and dosing as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference (PDR).
Where present, metformin or salt thereof may be employed in amounts within the range from about 500 to about 2000 mg per day which may be administered in single or divided doses one to four times daily.
Where present, the thiazolidinedione anti-diabetic agent may be employed in amounts within the range from about 0.01 to about 2000 mg/day which may be administered in single or divided doses one to four times per day.
Where present insulin may be employed in formulations, amounts and dosing as indicated by the Physician""s Desk Reference.
Where present GLP-1 peptides may be administered in oral buccal formulations, by nasal administration or parenterally as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,701 (TheraTech), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,614,492 and 5,631,224 which are incorporated herein by reference.
The other antidiabetic agent may also be a PPAR xcex1/xcex3 dual agonist such as AR-HO39242 (Astra/Zeneca), GW-409544 (Glaxo-Wellcome), KRP297 (Kyorin Merck) as well as those disclosed by Murakami et al, xe2x80x9cA Novel Insulin Sensitizer Acts As a Coligand for Peroxisome Proliferationxe2x80x94Activated Receptor Alpha (PPAR alpha) and PPAR gamma. Effect on PPAR alpha Activation on Abnormal Lipid Metabolism in Liver of Zucker Fatty Ratsxe2x80x9d, Diabetes 47, 1841-1847 (1998), and in U.S. provisional application No. 60/155,400, filed Sep. 22, 1999, (attorney file LA29) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, employing dosages as set out therein, which compounds designated as preferred are preferred for use herein.
The other antidiabetic agent may be an aP2 inhibitor such as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/391,053, filed Sep. 7, 1999, and in U.S. provisional application No. 60/127,745, filed Apr. 5, 1999 (attorney file LA27*), employing dosages as set out herein. Preferred are the compounds designated as preferred in the above application.
The other antidiabetic agent may be a DP4 inhibitor such as disclosed in WO99/38501, WO99/46272, WO99/67279 PROBIODRUG), WO99/67278 (PROBIODRUG), WO99/61431 (PROBIODRUG), NVP-DPP728A (1-[[[2-[(5-cyanopyridin-2-yl)amino]ethyl]amino]acetyl]-2-cyano-(S)-pyrrolidine) (Novartis) (preferred) as disclosed by Hughes et al, Biochemistry, 38(36), 11597-11603, 1999, TSL-225 (tryptophyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid (disclosed by Yamada et al, Bioorg. and Med. Chem. Lett. 8 (1998) 1537-1540, 2-cyanopyrrolidides and 4-cyanopyrrolidides as disclosed by Ashworth et al, Bioorg. and Med. Chem. Lett., Vol. 6, No. 22, pp 1163-1166 and 2745-2748 (1996) employing dosages as set out in the above references.
The meglitinide which may optionally be employed in combination with the compound of formula I of the invention may be repaglinide, nateglinide (Novartis) or KAD1229 (PF/Kissei), with repaglinide being preferred.
The SGLT2 inhibitor of formula I will be employed in a weight ratio to the meglitinide, PPAR xcex3 agonist, PPAR xcex1/xcex3 dual agonist, aP2 inhibitor or DP4 inhibitor within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.2:1 to about 10:1.
The hypolipidemic agent or lipid-lowering agent which may be optionally employed in combination with the compounds of formula I of the invention may include 1,2,3 or more MTP inhibitors, HMG CoA reductase inhibitors, squalene synthetase inhibitors, fibric acid derivatives, ACAT inhibitors, lipoxygenase inhibitors, cholesterol absorption inhibitors, ileal Na+/bile acid cotransporter inhibitors, upregulators of LDL receptor activity, bile acid sequestrants, and/or nicotinic acid and derivatives thereof.
MTP inhibitors employed herein include MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,872, 5,739,135, 5,712,279, 5,760,246, 5,827,875, 5,885,983 and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/175,180 filed Oct. 20, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,440. Preferred are each of the preferred MTP inhibitors disclosed in each of the above patents and applications. All of the above U.S. Patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The hypolipidemic agent may be an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor which includes, but is not limited to, mevastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140, lovastatin (mevinolin) and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938, pravastatin and related compounds such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227, simvastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,784 and 4,450,171. The hypolipidemic agent may also be the compounds disclosed in U.S. provisional application Nos. 60/211,594 and 60/211,595. Other HMG CoA reductase inhibitors which may be employed herein include, but are not limited to, fluvastatin, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,772, cerivastatin disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,006,530 and 5,177,080, atorvastatin disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,893, 5,273,995, 5,385,929 and 5,686,104, atavastatin (Nissan/Sankyo""s nisvastatin (NK-104)) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,930, Shionogi-Astra/Zeneca visastatin (ZD-4522) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,440, and related statin compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,675, pyrazole analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,610, indene analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/03488, 6-[2-(substituted-pyrrol-1-yl)-alkyl)pyran-2-ones and derivatives thereof as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,576, Searle""s SC-45355 (a 3-substituted pentanedioic acid derivative) dichloroacetate, imidazole analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/07054, 3-carboxy-2-hydroxy-propane-phosphonic acid derivatives as disclosed in French Patent No. 2,596,393, 2,3-disubstituted pyrrole, furan and thiophene derivatives as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0221025, naphthyl analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,237, octahydronaphthalenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,289, keto analogs of mevinolin (lovastatin) as disclosed in European Patent Application No.0,142,146 A2, and quinoline and pyridine derivatives disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,219 and 5,691,322.
In addition, phosphinic acid compounds useful in inhibiting HMG CoA reductase suitable for use herein are disclosed in GB 2205837.
The squalene synthetase inhibitors suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, xcex1-phosphono-sulfonates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,396, those disclosed by Biller et al, J. Med. Chem., 1988, Vol. 31, No. 10, pp 1869-1871, including isoprenoid (phosphinyl-methyl)phosphonates as well as other known squalene synthetase inhibitors, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,721 and 4,924,024 and in Biller, S. A., Neuenschwander, K., Ponpipom, M. M., and Poulter, C. D., Current Pharmaceutical Design, 2, 1-40 (1996).
In addition, other squalene synthetase inhibitors suitable for use herein include the terpenoid pyrophosphates disclosed by P. Ortiz de Montellano et al, J. Med. Chem., 1977, 20, 243-249, the farnesyl diphosphate analog A and presqualene pyrophosphate (PSQ-PP) analogs as disclosed by Corey and Volante, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1976, 98, 1291-1293, phosphinylphosphonates reported by McClard, R. W. et al, J.A.C.S., 1987, 109, 5544 and cyclopropanes reported by Capson, T. L., PhD dissertation, June, 1987, Dept. Med. Chem. U of Utah, Abstract, Table of Contents, pp 16, 17, 40-43, 48-51, Summary.
Other hypolipidemic agents suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, fibric acid derivatives, such as fenofibrate, gemfibrozil, clofibrate, bezafibrate, ciprofibrate, clinofibrate and the like, probucol, and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,836, probucol and gemfibrozil being preferred, bile acid sequestrants such as cholestyramine, colestipol and DEAE-Sephadex (Secholex(copyright), Policexide(copyright)), as well as lipostabil (Rhone-Poulenc), Eisai E-5050 (an N-substituted ethanolamine derivative), imanixil (HOE-402), tetrahydrolipstatin (THL), istigmastanylphos-phorylcholine (SPC, Roche), aminocyclodextrin (Tanabe Seiyoku), Ajinomoto AJ-814 (azulene derivative), melinamide (Sumitomo), Sandoz 58-035, American Cyanamid CL-277,082 and CL-283,546 (disubstituted urea derivatives), nicotinic acid, acipimox, acifran, neomycin, p-aminosalicylic acid, aspirin, poly(diallylmethylamine) derivatives such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,923, quaternary amine poly(diallyldimethylammonium chloride) and ionenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,009, and other known serum cholesterol lowering agents.
The other hypolipidemic agent may be an ACAT inhibitor such as disclosed in, Drugs of the Future 24, 9-15 (1999), (Avasimibe); xe2x80x9cThe ACAT inhibitor, Cl-1011 is effective in the prevention and regression of aortic fatty streak area in hamstersxe2x80x9d, Nicolosi et al, Atherosclerosis (Shannon, Irel). (1998), 137(1), 77-85; xe2x80x9cThe pharmacological profile of FCE 27677: a novel ACAT inhibitor with potent hypolipidemic activity mediated by selective suppression of the hepatic secretion of ApoB100-containing lipoproteinxe2x80x9d, Ghiselli, Giancarlo, Cardiovasc. Drug Rev. (1998), 16(1), 16-30; xe2x80x9cRP 73163: a bioavailable alkylsulfinyl-diphenylimidazole ACAT inhibitorxe2x80x9d, Smith, C., et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (1996), 6(1), 47-50; xe2x80x9cACAT inhibitors: physiologic mechanisms for hypolipidemic and anti-atherosclerotic activities in experimental animalsxe2x80x9d, Krause et al, Editor(s): Ruffolo, Robert R., Jr.; Hollinger, Mannfred A., Inflammation: Mediators Pathways (1995), 173-98, Publisher: CRC, Boca Raton, Fla.; xe2x80x9cACAT inhibitors: potential anti-atherosclerotic agentsxe2x80x9d, Sliskovic et al, Curr. Med. Chem. (1994), 1(3), 204-25; xe2x80x9cInhibitors of acyl-CoA:cholesterol O-acyl transferase (ACAT) as hypocholesterolemic agents. 6. The first water-soluble ACAT inhibitor with lipid-regulating activity. Inhibitors of acyl-CoA:cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT). 7. Development of a series of substituted N-phenyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-phenylcyclopentyl)methyl]ureas with enhanced hypocholesterolemic activityxe2x80x9d, Stout et al, Chemtracts: Org. Chem. (1995), 8(6), 359-62, or TS-962 (Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd).
The hypolipidemic agent may be an upregulator of LD2 receptor activity such as MD-700 (Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd) and LY295427 (Eli Lilly).
The hypolipidemic agent may be a cholesterol absorption inhibitor preferably Schering-Plough""s SCH48461 as well as those disclosed in Atherosclerosis 115, 45-63 (1995) and J. Med. Chem. 41, 973 (1998).
The hypolipidemic agent may be an ileal Na+/bile acid cotransporter inhibitor such as disclosed in Drugs of the Future, 24, 425-430 (1999).
Preferred hypolipidemic agents are pravastatin, lovastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin, cerivastatin, atavastatin and rosuvastatin.
The above-mentioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference. The amounts and dosages employed will be as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference and/or in the patents set out above.
The compound of formula I of the invention will be employed in a weight ratio to the hypolipidemic agent (where present), within the range from about 500:1 to about 1:500, preferably from about 100:1 to about 1:100.
The dose administered must be carefully adjusted according to age, weight and condition of the patient, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen and the desired result.
The dosages and formulations for the hypolipidemic agent will be as disclosed in the various patents and applications discussed above.
The dosages and formulations for the other hypolipidemic agent to be employed, where applicable, will be as set out in the latest edition of the Physicians"" Desk Reference.
For oral administration, a satisfactory result may be obtained employing the MTP inhibitor in an amount within the range of from about 0.01 mg/kg to about 500 mg and preferably from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg, one to four times daily.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain the MTP inhibitor in an amount of from about 1 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 2 to about 400 mg, and more preferably from about 5 to about 250 mg, one to four times daily.
For oral administration, a satisfactory result may be obtained employing an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor, for example, pravastatin, lovastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin or cerivastatin in dosages employed as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference, such as in an amount within the range of from about 1 to 2000 mg, and preferably from about 4 to about 200 mg.
The squalene synthetase inhibitor may be employed in dosages in an amount within the range of from about 10 mg to about 2000 mg and preferably from about 25 mg to about 200 mg.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain the HMG CoA reductase inhibitor in an amount from about 0.1 to about 100 mg, preferably from about 5 to about 80 mg, and more preferably from about 10 to about 40 mg.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules will contain the squalene synthetase inhibitor in an amount of from about 10 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 25 to about 200 mg.
The other hypolipidemic agent may also be a lipoxygenase inhibitor including a 15-lipoxygenase (15-LO) inhibitor such as benzimidazole derivatives as disclosed in WO 97/12615, 15-LO inhibitors as disclosed in WO 97/12613, isothiazolones as disclosed in WO 96/38144, and 15-LO inhibitors as disclosed by Sendobry et al xe2x80x9cAttenuation of diet-induced atherosclerosis in rabbits with a highly selective 15-lipoxygenase inhibitor lacking significant antioxidant properties, Brit. J. Pharmacology (1997) 120, 1199-1206, and Cornicelli et al, xe2x80x9c15-Lipoxygenase and its Inhibition: A Novel Therapeutic Target for Vascular Diseasexe2x80x9d, Current Pharmaceutical Design, 1999, 5, 11-20.
The compounds of formula I and the hypolipidemic agent may be employed together in the same oral dosage form or in separate oral dosage forms taken at the same time.
The compositions described above may be administered in the dosage forms as described above in single or divided doses of one to four times daily. It may be advisable to start a patient on a low dose combination and work up gradually to a high dose combination.
The preferred hypolipidemic agents are pravastatin, simvastatin, lovastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin, cerivastatin, atavastatin and rosuvastatin.
When the other type of therapeutic agent which may be optionally employed with the SGLT2 inhibitor of formula I is 1, 2, 3 or more of an anti-obesity agent, it may include a beta 3 adrenergic agonist, a lipase inhibitor, a serotonin (and dopamine) reuptake inhibitor, a thyroid receptor beta drug, an anorectic agent, an NPY antagonist, a Leptin analog and/or an MC4 agonist.
The beta 3 adrenergic agonist which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be AJ9677 (Takeda/Dainippon), L750355 (Merck), or CP331648 (Pfizer) or other known beta 3 agonists as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,204, 5,770,615, 5,491,134, 5,776,983 and 5,488,064, with AJ9677, L750,355 and CP331648 being preferred.
The lipase inhibitor which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be orlistat or ATL-962 (Alizyme), with orlistat being preferred.
The serotonin (and dopamine) reuptake inhibitor which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be sibutramine, topiramate (Johnson and Johnson) or axokine (Regeneron), with sibutramine and topiramate being preferred.
The thyroid receptor beta compound which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be a thyroid receptor ligand as disclosed in WO97/21993 (U. Cal SF), WO99/00353 (KaroBio) and GB98/284425 (KaroBio), with compounds of the KaroBio applications being preferred.
The anorectic agent which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be dexamphetamine, phentermine, phenylpropanolamine or mazindol, with dexamphetamine being preferred.
The various anti-obesity agents described above may be employed in the same dosage form with the compound of formula I or in different dosage forms, in dosages and regimens as generally known in the art or in the PDR.
Examples of the anti-platelet agent(s) which may be optionally employed in combinations of this invention include abciximab, ticlopidine, eptifibatide, dipyridamole, aspirin, anagrelide, tirofiban and/or clopidogrel.
Examples of the anti-hypertensive agent(s) which may be optionally employed in combinations of this invention include ACE inhibitors, calcium antagonists, alpha-blockers, diuretics, centrally acting agents, angiotensin-II antagonists, beta-blockers and vasopeptidase inhibitors.
Examples of ACE inhibitors include lisinopril, enalapril, quinapril, benazepril, fosinopril, ramipril, captopril, enalaprilat, moexipril, trandolapril and perindopril; examples of calcium antagonists include amlodipine, diltiazem, nifedipine, verapamil, felodipine, nisoldipine, isradipine and nicardipine; examples of alpha-blockers include terazosin, doxazosin and prazosin; examples of diuretics include hydrochlorothiazide, torasemide, furosemide, spironolactone and indapamide; examples of centrally acting agents include clonidine and guanfacine; examples of angiotensin-II antagonists include losartan, valsartan, irbesartan, candesartan and telmisartan; examples of beta-blockers include metoprolol, propranolol, atenolol, carvedilol and sotalol; and examples of vasopeptidase inhibitors include omapatrilat and gemopatrilat.
In carrying out the method of the invention, a pharmaceutical composition will be employed containing the compound of structure I, with or without another antidiabetic agent and/or antihyperlipidemic agent, or other type therapeutic agent, in association with a pharmaceutical vehicle or diluent. The pharmaceutical composition can be formulated employing conventional solid or liquid vehicles or diluents and pharmaceutical additives of a type appropriate to the mode of desired administration. The compounds can be administered to mammalian species including humans, monkeys, dogs, etc. by an oral route, for example, in the form of tablets, capsules, granules or powders, or they can be administered by a parenteral route in the form of injectable preparations, or they can be administered intranasally or in transdermal patches. The dose for adults is preferably between 10 and 2,000 mg per day, which can be administered in a single dose or in the form of individual doses from 1-4 times per day.
A typical injectable preparation is produced by aseptically placing 250 mg of compounds of structure I into a vial, aseptically freeze-drying and sealing. For use, the contents of the vial are mixed with 2 mL of physiological saline, to produce an injectable preparation.
SGLT2 inhibitor activity of the compounds of the invention may be determined by use of an assay system as set out below.
Assay for SGLT2 Activity
The mRNA sequence for human SGLT2 (GenBank #M95549) was cloned by reverse-transcription and amplification from human kidney mRNA, using standard molecular biology techniques. The cDNA sequence was stably transfected into CHO cells, and clones were assayed for SGLT2 activity essentially as described in Ryan et al. (1994). Evaluation of inhibition of SGLT2 activity in a clonally selected cell line was performed essentially as described in Ryan et al., with the following modifications. Cells were grown in 96-well plates for 2-4 days to 75,000 or 30,000 cells per well in F-12 nutrient mixture (Ham""s F-12), 10% fetal bovine serum, 300 ug/ml Geneticin and penicillin-streptomycin. At confluence, cells were washed twice with 10 mM Hepes/Tris, pH 7.4, 137 mM N-methyl-D-glucamine, 5.4 mM KCl, 2.8 mM CaCl2, 1.2 mM MgSO4. Cells then were incubated with 10 xcexcM [14C]AMG, and 10 xcexcM inhibitor (final DMSO=0.5%) in 10 mM Hepes/Tris, pH 7.4, 137 mM NaCl, 5.4 mM KCl, 2.8 mM CaCl2, 1.2 mM MgSO4 at 37xc2x0 C. for 1.5 hr. Uptake assays were quenched with ice cold 1xc3x97PBS containing 0.5 mM phlorizin, and cells were then lysed with 0.1% NaOH. After addition of MicroScint scintillation fluid, the cells were allowed to shake for 1 hour, and then [14C]AMG was quantitated on a TopCount scintillation counter. Controls were performed with and without NaCl. For determination of EC50 values, 10 inhibitor concentrations were used over 2 log intervals in the appropriate response range, and triplicate plates were averaged across plates.
Ryan M J, Johnson G, Kirk J, Fuerstenberg S M, Zager R A and Torok-Storb B. 1994. HK-2: an immortalized proximal tubule epithelial cell line from normal adult human kidney. Kidney International 45: 48-57.
The following Working Examples represent preferred embodiments of the present invention. All temperatures are expressed in degrees Centigrade unless otherwise indicated.